mowikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Teutonic Order
Overview Guild Name: The Teutonic Order Location: USA (Although all countries are accepted) Guild Focuses: -PvP/Anti-PK- -PvE- -RP- Roleplay: 'Not required but encouraged '''Guild Website: 'www.theteutonicorder.com '''Vent: Will be arranged closer to launch About the Order The Teutonic Order is a guild that is dedicated to protecting the weak and the poor. We shall guard the innocent from the corrupt. We shall set up "headquarters" among ally guilds so that we may also watch over them and their land and their people. We can also be hired to hunt down PK'ers and Griefers of the MO world. We shall fight allied among guilds but refuse to fight against other PKK focused guilds. We are here to safeguard to land to make it a more enjoyable place to live. History 100 years ago, there was a man by the name of Vlademar Dietfried who lived a life of mischief and crime. One day, news came to him of his mother's death. His mother's death was caused by the very people that he commited horrific crimes with. In sorrow, he wept holding his mother's cold hands and looking at her now lifeless body. As the smoke of the pillaged village disappeared, Vlademar was confronted by the Goddess of Hope, Nadia, in the form of a golden eagle. He felt a unknown power flowing through him. He knew now, that he has been chosen to spread the word of hope throughout the land and to protect the weak and the poor that he had once tortured. As he traveled across the lands, he gathered many followers that would join him in spreading the word of the Goddess Nadia and to help rid the land of corruption and anarchy. These followers, clad in white armor and robes with black crosses emblazoned with the image of the Goddess of Hope, marched on throughout the land defeating guilds dedicated to the suffering of others. They showed no fear and no pity as they sought justice from those who have caused the sufferings of others. In the eyes of the weak, the white knights was a beacon of light for the ages to come. More and more followers began to join. People began to take notice of their actions, especially the Tindremic Empire. The Tindremic Empire was amazed at their skill at combat and intiated these knights as some of the elite warriors of the empire. They were to be later known as the Teutonic Order. However, not all was well. Due to anger and jealousy, many leaders of guilds banded together and one night slew Vlademar Dietfried in his sleep. Without a leader, the Teutonic Order was thrown into chaos and mayhem. The guilds who were in charge of the assassination of the Teutonic Order's Hochmeister, now can do what they please in the land without anyone to stop them. Now, a new regiment of Teutonic Knights now safeguarded the realms of the Tindremic Empire and all those that surround it. After the passing of Vlademar Dietfried, his grandson, Valemarr, took charge of the Order. However, times of anarchy have shown signs of rising and with the white banner of the black cross, Valemarr shall lead the Teutonic Order once again to victory and a safe land. Structure Hochmeister The Grandmaster. In charge in the direction the guild is going and is basically the guild leader. He can assign people to the Council that will aid him in running the Order. Grosskomtur The Grand Commander. Co-leader of the guild and responsible for maintaining the army with the Hochmeister. The OrdenMarschall also assists him. OrdenMarschall The Quarter Master. Responsible for the funds and inventory for the guild. He can assign assistants to help him maintain the inventory of the Order. ObiestTrappier In charge of all diplomatic relations for the Order. Entscheider The Guild Recruitment Officer. Reviews applications to the Order and ultimately accepts or denies them. RitterBrudern The elite knights of the Guild. The most powerful warriors are promoted to this status. They also act as the Hochmeister's personal guard. MitBrudern A brother that has performed beyond the call of duty. They differ from them in skill and leadership. Bruderns will look up onto them. They help lead the Bruderns and Vassals into battle. Brudern A brother. After showing enough loyalty as a vassal, they will be accepted into the Order as a Brudern. Order Vassals The early recruits. Once accepted into the Order, they are known as vassals. Roster Recruitment The Order is currently in open recruitment. We do plan to close our doors once we hit 35 members until a certain point. To enlist into the order you can go here: http://theteutonicorder.com/forum/viewforum.php?f=3 Other Aliases Holy Jesus Knights Guild Justice League ULTIMATE JUSTICE DOMINATORS Crazy-Train Category:Guilds